Complicated Feelings
by Kushima Mihamo
Summary: This is a sequel to His True Feelings. Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship deepens, but it keeps swerving off the path. Will Kagome find out what is on Inuyasha's mind and get their relationship to work out or will Naraku kill her first. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Feelings**

**Author's note: This is a continuation of His True Feelings. It's for all of my devoted fans since they wanted me to give a better ending. Enjoy! **

After Inuyasha had healed up, I headed back home. Unfortunately, Inuyasha tagged along to make sure that I didn't stay away too long. It was night time when we arrived back, so Inuyasha slept in Sota's room. I felt better knowing that he was right next door.

While I almost drifted into a deep slumber, my door swung open. I shut my eyes tightly and hoped that I was just imagining things. I didn't think it was Inuyasha, since he said that we should just stay friends for the time being, so I'd do better in school and not think too much of him and fail class. He was being unnecessarily considerate lately.

The presence of someone grew closer to me and I soon felt a warm breath against my cheek and then lips caressed it. I couldn't help but blush and hoped that whoever was doing that, wouldn't notice. Then the presence retreated and I heard a digging sound on the floor. I was so curious that I turned over and saw Inuyasha looking through a drawer next to my bed. He twitched his ears, but other than that, still thought I was sound asleep. He stood up and left, taking nothing with him. I was beginning to wonder if I should tell him that staying friends was just going to make me think more about our relationship.

The next day I woke up to find Inuyasha still sleeping. This was unusual since he was usually up at the same time I was or at least before me. I shrugged and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where I saw my mom and decided to talk to her. When I walked back upstairs I bumped into Inuyasha.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey yourself." He said in reply.

I went in my room to make the bed and when I left my room I didn't see Buyo on the floor and nearly tripped over him. Luckily, I caught myself and ran down the stairs. While I ran, Inuyasha walked back upstairs. I stopped in my tracks and cocked my head. I decided to follow him. I stopped at the corner and noticed that he walked into my room and laid down on the bed. He saw me from my corner hiding spot and patted the bedside. I shook my head, but my feet moved forward. I jumped beside him and smiled. He pulled an arm around me and brought me close to him.

"What's up? I thought you just wanted to be good friends?" I accused, blushing bright red.

"Good friends can cuddle." He mocked.

I pulled his arm off and stuck my tongue out at him. I stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen everyone was awake and starting at me. I couldn't take it, so I ran outside the front door.

There, standing in front of me, was Inuyasha. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh…bathroom." I said and turned back towards the house.

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him, "I don't know exactly what this is about, but I'm going to find out."

"Well…I feel like you're trying to make up for something." I looked down at the ground.

"Well…I…" He couldn't even form a sentence.

I looked up at him and said with great discomfort, "You don't even say my name anymore, Inuyasha! I'm starting to forget it myself!"

I sprinted off and after that I ran into Hojo. Luckily, he was always there to help me understand something better. He took me to WacDonalds, which made me feel somewhat better.

"Kagome, why were you in such a rush?"

"I…I'm just confused…that's all."

"Oh…I see."

"Hojo, could a guy ever forget a girl's name? A girl that he loves…"

_Hmm…could she be talking about me? But I just said her name…maybe she didn't hear me…_Hojo thought to himself. "Kagome…I don't see how anyone could forget your name."

That made me smile, but even so, I was starting to wonder why Inuyasha hadn't said my name. Maybe it wasn't that he forgot, but that he didn't want to say it… "Thanks Hojo. I should get going."

I walked out of the building and left him there, nodding his head. He was such a nice boy, but Inuyasha was still the only one for me. Still, how could I expect us together if I was losing comprehension of him?

When I arrived back home, Inuyasha greeted me at the door. We decided it might be a good idea to go for a walk. We went back to the feudal era and walked around the Sacred Tree. He didn't leave my side like he normally did. He didn't even sniff the air to see if Kikyo had been there.

"What's up? How come you're not looking for Kikyo?" Inuyasha looked at me as if I had just said something really strange. I asked, "What?"

He looked at the ground and sat next to the Sacred Tree. He began, "You know…I would be really sad if anything happened to you…if you died…I wouldn't know what to do…"

I sat down beside him and thought, _you totally changed the subject, but maybe you're going to bring it up again…_ I returned, "I would…I would die with you…I mean…spiritually of course. If you died, my happiness would disappear along with you."

Inuyasha drew closer, "Listen…there's a legend I heard…from Kaede, while you were gathering herbs one day…" I cocked my head and he continued, "It's an old story and I'm not really sure it's even true, but…it's about two people…a girl and a boy…it is said that they made a promise on a shikon jewel shard."

"What was the promise?"

"The promise was to die when the other one died and to be in pain when the other person was in pain and so on…" I nodded my head and he breathed in and went on, "Well…it is said that when the boy was stabbed the girl felt that pain and when he died in battle, that girl suddenly died as well."

"Okay Inuyasha…I get it, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because…it's like something Kikyo and I promised."

"You mean about you becoming human to make the jewel disappear. Don't worry, I would never make you do that."

"You already did…only…as Kikyo."

This was ticking me off…not the story, but the fact that he could say Kikyo's name so openly, but he couldn't…no…he didn't even say mine. And the fact that he blamed something that Kikyo did on me.

"Well, I didn't have any control over what Kikyo was doing! I'm Kagome, not Kikyo!"

I stood up and stormed off. I was pissed beyond belief. When I went back, Inuyasha didn't follow. I went back to the feudal era the next day and found Koga waiting for me. Just what I didn't need, another guy hanging on me.

"Hey Kagome!" He waved.

"At least someone knows my name around here."

"What happened, Kagome? Did you get in a fight with the mutt?"

"Sort of."

"You wanna come with me back to the wolf den?"

He grabbed my hands in his and I replied, "No thanks."

He shrugged and asked, "Where is that mutt anyway? He'd usually be here making a big deal over nothing."

Suddenly Inuyasha raced towards Koga and said, "Get away!"

Koga laughed, "Oh there he is. You're a little late. I could've stolen Kagome away ages ago. But wait, I've already stolen her heart."

He winked at me and said, "See ya later Kagome." He raced off into the horizon. I rolled my eyes and looked at Inuyasha, who was still standing in front of me with arms outstretched.

I chuckled and started to walk back towards the well. "Wait!" He called after me.

I turned and asked agitatedly, "What?"

He rubbed the back of his head and said, "It's about that promise I told you about earlier…"

"Not that again! I am so out of here!"

As I began to walk away, Inuyasha yelled after me, "We have an identical promise that the girl and boy did!!"

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed. I'm working on the next chapter right now. Koga's here to help me in case I run out of ideas. And these are based on some life experiences, just to let you all know. (If any of you care) Well the romance stuff anyway (even with Koga and Hojo) ' Keep reading and I hope you enjoy my future work. I will rush through it no further. Aaahhh!! A purple garble!! pulls out a sword I'll get back to writing after I'm done fighting it! Ah! It bit me! To hell with you fiend! Bye bye! Oh yes! Yoda's here to help! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Depression of the Heart turns to Darkness**

I laughed so hard that my chest started to hurt. I continued walking towards the well and Inuyasha followed. "It's true." He said.

I ignored him and jumped down the well when I reached it. As I did, I looked back to see Inuyasha's dejected face and it made me sad. I shook my head and tried to forget about it.

As soon as I was inside my house I told my grandpa about the story, but he said he had never heard it before, but he said that all those people who made a wish on the jewel ended in misery. I knew that, but I still knew that there must be one wish that could make the jewel grant a happy ending. Well, except for the jewel that is.

Three days had passed and Inuyasha hadn't come for me. I was wondering if he was looking for Kikyo or just looking for a trace of Naraku. My face dropped and looked at my feet. My friends suddenly appeared and surrounded me from all sides, blocking me from any chance of escape. I gave in.

"What is it, guys?" I asked.

"You miss your guy, huh?" Eri asked.

I nodded my head and said, "Don't worry. I'll stop missing him once he comes back."

"What if he doesn't?" Yuka asked.

I stopped and felt like my heart was being torn out. I slid down the wall to my knees and mumbled, "Don't say that."

My friends backed off and gave me some air. They ignored me and talked amongst themselves for the rest of the break. When we went back to class, it was hard for me to focus. My grades started to slip…and all over some boy. Some boy who I deeply loved and longed to be with and it was becoming apparent that he may not have felt the same way.

When I got home I hoped that he would be there, but he wasn't. My little brother let me play his video game with him, but I didn't really understand it, since it was a robot fighting game and an old one at that.

I stopped playing with him and said, "Go play with Pokémon or something."

"I'm not a kid, sis! I played with Pokémon when I was younger."

As I climbed the stairs to my room, my heart fell into an even deeper despair. I wanted to see Inuyasha so much that it hurt. I spoke to myself, "What if I don't see him again? What would I do with myself? Why do I depend so much on him? I was living before I met him, wasn't I?"

I walked into my room and jumped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I answered myself, "No…I wasn't…I was alive, but…I wasn't living happily. I was just…following the line of life."

Suddenly, a knocking came on my door. I opened it and saw Hojo. I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He answered, "My parents went out of town and none of my friends had available space, so your parents said that I could stay here for a little while."

I glared, "Not in my room, you don't!"

"Of course not. That wouldn't be proper. Anyway, I'll see you in the morning. Wait up for me before you go to school, okay?"

I sighed, "Fine."

He closed the door and I walked to my window. "Just what I didn't need, another guy in my life and in my house. Oh well, at least it's Hojo."

The next day I woke up to my annoying alarm clock which I slammed off. I sat up and changed into my school uniform and then ran downstairs. I had forgotten that Hojo had stayed over so seeing him in the kitchen surprised me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you, Kagome, my parents are out of town." He smiled.

_My name…_I shook my head and ate rapidly and then ran out of the house. Hojo grabbed his backpack and washed the dishes. My mom stopped him and told him that she could do it.

Hojo caught up with me and we both walked to school together. He asked, "Want to take our bikes, Kagome?"

"I don't have mine here." I admitted.

"Oh…where is it?"

"Uh…at a friend's house."

"Oh…I see."

We soon arrived at school and since we were in different classes said our goodbyes. Morning classes zipped by and I soon raced to the roof so I could be alone.

Along my way Hojo pulled me aside and stopped me on my quest. "Kagome, will you wait for me after school? I'm still staying at your place for a little bit longer. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll wait for you. Just don't take too long, okay?"

Hojo released me and I raced to the roof before my friends saw me. Luckily, they left me alone at break and lunch, so I had a little alone time. It felt good being alone. I could finally think clearly.

As I stared at the clouds I saw Inuyasha's face and the tears welled up. I quickly wiped them away and buried my head in my arms. As I looked down under my arms, I saw a pair of black dress shoes.

I looked up with now clear eyes and smiled, "Hojo."

He smiled back, "You're getting better at hiding your emotions."

I buried my head once again and he sat beside me. The tears disappeared and impatience took over. I mumbled, "What do you want? Let me drown in my own pity."

"I just want you to come to me when you need something…or if you ever are sad."

"Doesn't everyone?' I asked, my tears returning.

"Well…I don't know about everyone else, but I know I want to help you…as a friend."

I stared up and latched onto Hojo. My tears rolled out onto his black uniform top. He held me closer and said, "It's okay."

The warmth of his body and his comforting attitude reminded me of Inuyasha. I shook my head and whimpered, "How come I'm so good at being comforted, but I can't comfort others!?"

Hojo patted my back and said, "You can, Kagome. You just have to be there for them. Even if its just listening. That counts as comfort."

I stood up and stepped back a few steps, "I'm okay now. Thanks for being there, Hojo."

He smiled and said, "Anytime Kagome."

He said something else, but I didn't hear. I had already left him on the roof, since the bell had rung. The rest of the day zipped by and Hojo and I left the school together.

The next day also zipped by and Hojo again came home with me. Since it was a Friday and Inuyasha still hadn't returned, I decided to return to the feudal era and see what was up. While Hojo was helping my mom in the kitchen I went to the well house and jumped in.

When I reached the other side, no one was there, not even Shippo. I suspected something was up and walked to Kaede's village. When I got there Sango was the only one in Kaede's house. She looked up and said, "Kagome…you're back."

"Yeah…where is everyone?" I asked curiously.

"Miroku's exorcising a nearby hut and Shippo is playing with some village kids."

"Where are Kaede and Inuyasha?"

"Kaede is out tending to the sick and we haven't seen Inuyasha since he went back home with you."

"What!? But we came back and I left him here!"

"You did!?"

"Yeah…he must be looking for Kikyo…or something…"

"He might not be. He's probably looking for a trace of Naraku."

I simply nodded my head, knowing that was not the case. I then had a thought and asked, "Sango…Miroku says your name a lot right?"

"Yeah…he says it once in a while…why?"

"Inuyasha hasn't said mine in a while and yet…he says Kikyo's all the time."

Sango scratched her head and suggested, "Maybe he just has other things on his mind…or you just say his more than he says yours."

I shrugged, "Maybe…"

"I think you're thinking too much of nothing, Kagome."

"Yeah…maybe you're right."

The sky suddenly turned black and a maniacal laughter filled the air. I grabbed my arrows and Sango grabbed her boomerang. A dark black cloud appeared in the hut and covered the walls.

Naraku appeared in its place and chuckled evilly. He grabbed onto my throat before I could string a bow and he had grabbed Sango's arms and throat, so she couldn't move either.

"What will you do now? There is no one to save you now Kagome and demon slayer. Don't worry though; I shall make your deaths quick and painful." Naraku laughed and continued, "It ends tonight!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Look in the Mirror**

**Author's note: From here on out, the romance is purely for fans and has nothing to do with my life…so there…enjoy!**

Naraku's flesh surrounded me and soon engulfed my body. My head was uncovered and I looked over to Sango to make sure she was alright. If anything I at least wanted to save her.

"Naraku, I know you want me, but leave Sango out of this!"

Naraku chuckled, "Don't worry. I have no use for a lowly human like her. She doesn't have any spiritual powers like you do."

Sango broke an arm free from Naraku's grasp and grabbed her poison powder. She threw it at Naraku, but it seemed to have no effect on him. He threw her against the wall and she fainted.

"Sango!" I cried.

I glared at Naraku and yelled, "What do you want from me!?"

He laughed and covered me completely with his disgusting demon flesh. From inside I heard a voice say, "Just breathe."

I breathed in and put I closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw a bright light. It seemed that I could move about, so I stood up and walked around. _That's weird. I was just being attacked by Naraku…so…where am I?_

As I walked into the light, I saw a forest and walked into it. I soon came to a body of water where I saw a white and red figure. As I grew closer, I saw Kikyo sitting against a tree. Then I saw Inuyasha walk up behind her and close in on her. He pulled her to her feet and pulled her into an embrace.

I couldn't bear to watch another second. _Inuyasha…is this what you were doing all along?_

I tried to speak, but no words came out. I realized that Naraku was trying to use Inuyasha to bring out the worst in me. I still didn't see why it was so different for me. Jealousy was a common human trait for any normal person. So why did everyone make me feel so bad for feeling it?

The picture faded away and a picture of Inuyasha running away from me flashed into my mind. I shook my head and tried to tell myself that it was only Naraku's doing, but to no avail. Darkness soon shrouded my mind and I couldn't think or even move. I felt like I had the flu all over again, only this time, I couldn't feel anything.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Shippo raced back to Kaede's hut because there was a tremendous demonic aura surging from it. When they finally made it inside, Naraku was not there, nor was I, but Sango was.

Miroku shook Sango until she awoke, "Miroku? I just had the craziest dream…"

Miroku shook his head and said, "If Naraku was in it, then it wasn't a dream…" Sango sat up and saw sludge and some left over demon parts on the floor. "Looks like Naraku forgot to clean up."

"Where's Kagome!?" Sango asked worriedly.

"That was probably a dream that you had Sango." Miroku reassured her.

"Yeah, Kagome's back in her own time." Shippo smiled.

"I wish, but Naraku has taken her. I think he was trying to absorb her spiritual powers." Sango rubbed her head.

"You mean her power to sense the sacred jewel shards?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded her head and Miroku continued, "Damn. Where is Inuyasha at a time like this?"

Shippo said angrily, "Stupid Inuyasha. Flirting with Kikyo at a time like this."

"What did you say, Shippo?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison.

Shippo stepped back a few steps and said, "Well, I was flying over the forest earlier today and I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo."

Miroku asked curiously, "What were they doing?"

Shippo said in disgust, "Hugging and talking…bleh."

Sango grabbed her boomerang. "Kilala!" Kilala ran inside and transformed into her giant cat form. Sango climbed on and said, "Are you coming?" Miroku and Shippo both nodded their heads and hopped on.

When I finally came to I saw Kagura and Kanna staring at me. I could barely make them out, but I could still tell who they were. I tried to speak again, but I couldn't. My throat felt like it had glue in it. _What did Naraku do to me?_

Kagura walked over to me and grabbed my face in her hand, "Look at her. She looks even worse than normal. I wonder what Naraku plans to do with her."

Kanna didn't say a word and only moved so that she stood directly across from me. Her mirror glowed and reflected my face. Kagura moved to the side and didn't ask any questions. Naraku soon appeared and glared at Kanna, who stopped the glowing mirror.

"Not yet Kanna. She still has a lot of soul left." Naraku smirked.

Kagura asked, "What are you planning to do, Naraku? Try to suck the soul out of her again?"

"You'll see Kagura." He chuckled.

I tried to move my arms and legs, but I couldn't move a single limb. On top of everything else, I could barely breathe. _Inuyasha…where are you!?_

Naraku smirked, "No one is coming for you, especially not Inuyasha. You saw earlier when I showed you the truth. It was no lie. That's what he's been doing behind your back."

My heart ached. I had a gut feeling that what Naraku was saying was true. I felt that if I died right there, nobody would notice and nobody would care. I would fade away as If I was never there.

Miroku and Sango flew over the forest that Shippo had mentioned from before and spotted Inuyasha by a small lake. They flew down and landed behind a near boulder.

Sango ran to Inuyasha and looked around. He hadn't even picked up on her presence yet. And if he did, he sure didn't act like it. He was staring at the sky with a sad look on his face. Sango walked right up to him and slapped him across the face.

That brought him to his senses. He turned to her and demanded, "Just what the hell was that for!?"

"You left Kagome all alone and now she's been…"

Sango couldn't even finish, "I left her alone!? She left me here! She wouldn't even hear me out!"

Miroku walked up and said, "That doesn't matter. What does is the fact that she's been abducted by Naraku."

Inuyasha was shocked, "What!?"

Shippo popped up from behind Miroku and said, "It's true. And if you hadn't been with Kikyo, she'd be alright."

Inuyasha ran off in the way of Naraku's scent, while Sango and Miroku followed him by air. _Why didn't I feel anything? I should've known she was in danger! I should've been there! She shouldn't have come back without me!_

Naraku suddenly struck me in the gut with his tentacles and said, "Watch as she bleeds. She is becoming more impure by the minute all because of that stupid half breed. Look at her, losing all hope."

I blacked out from the pain and loss of blood, but I remember before I fainted that Kagura winked at me and left the small hut. I think she was going to tell Inuyasha where I was. I didn't know why, but I think it was so she could have Inuyasha destroy Naraku out of his rage.

As Kagura flew towards the group she saw Inuyasha running the wrong way. She flew up near Miroku and Sango and lightly attacked them, "Dance of the blades."

Miroku and Sango turned to see Kagura flying slowly away. "What's she up to?" Miroku asked.

Sango flew closer to Inuyasha and yelled, "Inuyasha! You're going the wrong way. Kagura flew back to Naraku the other way!"

Inuyasha glared, "His scent leads this way."

Inuyasha continued running while Sango and Miroku chased after Kagura. As Inuyasha grew closer to Naraku's scent he saw a clump of flesh in the road. Thinking I was in it, he ripped it open.

To his surprise only miasma was in it. He yelled, "Damn it! Kagome, I'm sorry! I let you down! Where are you!?"

He hit the ground with until he made a dent and then Koga appeared. "Aw damn. I smelled Naraku, but it turns out just to be discarded demon parts and the mutt face." Koga looked at Inuyasha and saw the look of loss on his face. He asked, "What's wrong mutt? You look more disappointed than I do."

"It's nothing…"

"Wait! I recognize that face!! Where's Kagome? Is she alright?"

"I…don't know…"

"What? Where is she?"

"Naraku stole her…I should've listened…"

"Wait…you mean you had the opportunity to save her and you came here instead."

"The others were right…they at least might be able to save her."

"Come on mutt! Or I'll save her on my own!"

Koga raced off in the direction where I was being held captive, while Inuyasha ran angrily after him. Koga looked over his shoulder and smiled. He then picked up his speed a little bit.

I awoke to a crash and hoped to see Inuyasha, but instead saw Miroku and Sango. They held out their weapons and yelled, "Let Kagome go!"

Naraku laughed, "You're too late. She's almost gone."

Sango gasped when she saw the blood that leaked out of me. While I was unconscious it was apparent that Naraku had stabbed both sides of my body.

"She's bleeding uncontrollably, so what will you do? Or rather…what can you do!?"

Miroku yelled, "Damn you Naraku!"

Naraku asked, just to torture me, "Where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku answered, "He's…on his way."

"Really? If that were so, would he not already be here?"

My body fell to the floor and my face fell in the pool of blood that had come from me. I could finally move, but it hurt to do so. And I had no weapons with me, so I was pretty useless.

Sango and Miroku fought Naraku and Kanna, but they ended up getting pretty banged up. Sango's sword flew out of her hands and slid towards me. I grabbed it, but there was nothing I could really do with a sword. Luckily, Naraku didn't notice me, so I used the last of my strength to throw it at him. It got him in the shoulder. I smiled and said weakly, "Yes…" I blacked out after that. It all seemed like a distant dream to me, well…more like a nightmare really.

Koga appeared after that with Inuyasha behind him. He saw me bleeding all over the floor and was filled with tremendous rage. He immediately charged at Naraku and kicked him in the face. Naraku faded into the darkness and left, since he figured that I would die on my own anyway.

I woke up later and saw that Naraku had left. Koga and Sango were leaning over me and looking at me with the most worried and terrified faces I have ever seen, but it wasn't their faces that disturbed me the most…It was Inuyasha's.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Apology of Separation**

He didn't even look at me. It seemed that he couldn't. But I saw a look of utter disgust on his face and how pained it was at seeing me in my state. The pain of almost losing me consumed him and covered his face. The fact that it was from his own distracted and stubborn heart hadn't helped him to feel any better either.

I still couldn't move because the pain was overwhelming, so Koga carried me back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha wouldn't even touch me. I felt like a germ to him, a germ that if he touched would contaminate his spectacular body. "It's okay, Koga. I think I can stand." I said tiredly.

He let me down and I tried to walk, but easily stumbled and fell to my knees. Koga caught me before I hit the ground and that made Inuyasha slightly look over his shoulder and I couldn't help but cry. He turned all the way around to face us and finally looked like he was back to normal.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

I cried, "Can't you even say my name?"

Koga pulled me into him, which actually hurt. I joked, "Your hugs hurt, Koga."

He let go of me a little and barked at Inuyasha, "Does she me nothing to you, mutt face!? She only asks that you say her name and comfort her! I mean you didn't even want to carry her back!"

I pulled on Koga's arm and said, "It's okay, Koga. He doesn't mean that much to me. Just take me to Kaede's."

I was feeling angry and sad. The mixed emotions created tears which trickled out of my eyes and down my face. I reached out to someone and Sango walked over to me and caught me. She glared at Inuyasha, as did Shippo and Koga. Miroku just shook his head. Inuyasha stormed off, feeling outnumbered.

"Why's he acting like that?" I whimpered.

Sango whispered, "He's just being a jerk. He'll come around."

Miroku pulled Koga away and said, "At times like these, it is best to leave the women alone to talk."

Koga fought back, "There's no way I'm leaving Kagome alone! And there is no way that mutt is getting away with this!"

Miroku shook his head, but Koga understood and gave in, but he didn't go with Miroku. He chased after Inuyasha to set him straight instead.

I couldn't stop crying and I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart. It was a pain that ran even deeper than the wounds that I had. At least I had Sango to comfort me. "Sango, thanks for being here for me. I must be a real burden."

Sango smiled and shook her head, "That's not true Kagome. You've saved all of us when we were in a jam before."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to be stronger around her. She helped me to my feet and back to the village. As soon as we got there, Kaede wrapped up and took care of my wounds better than the temporary medicine and herbs that were put on them. Sango left with Miroku as soon as he returned. I guess they had things to talk about.

While we were talking, Koga had spoken to Inuyasha. "Hey mutt! I know you're here!"

Inuyasha peered down from a strong branch in a tall tree. "What do you want, wolf?"

"I want you to take better care of Kagome, while I'm out looking for Naraku. She needs love and companionship…someone who's there for her when I'm not!"

"How would you know? I've known her longer than you have!"

"Not by much."

Inuyasha growled, "Just shut up and leave me alone!"

"Look, you can go with that other woman of yours, but then Kagome's coming with me!"

"No she's not!"

"Oh? Really? Well then you better pay her more attention or she'll disappear for good one day."

"…"

Inuyasha grew quiet and stared up at the now starry sky. Koga watched him and waited for some kind of reply. Inuyasha finally spoke, "I don't…want to get hurt again…"

"Hey!! What about Kagome!? She's not the one hurting you! You're the one putting her through pain! You really are clueless!"

Inuyasha stayed silent and whispered to himself, "Feh…what does he know!?"

Koga stared up at the moon and said, "Well, I'll be seeing ya dog breath. I need to get back to looking for Naraku. He's gonna pay for hurting Kagome and killing my brethren. See ya!"

He dashed off in a flash and Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. Inuyasha decided he would go back to Kaede's village and check on me. When he got there he saw Sango slapping Miroku on the face for doing something perverted again. He shook his head and went inside.

I could tell he didn't suspect to see me there. "Ah! I didn't see you there."

I rolled my head back, so I could stare at the ceiling and didn't say anything. He, in turn, didn't say a word either. As he walked by I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down. He smiled at me with those love filled eyes that I loved to see, but always made me blush. He pulled my hand off of his sleeve and touched my forehead, moving the hair off of my face. I blushed hard at his touch and even more when he grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger and pulled me to his face.

He whispered, "You know how I feel, right?"

I asked, "How's that? Do you love me?"

He replied, "Do I love you? I think you know what the answer is." He blushed and looked to the side.

I looked down to his lips and saw them curve into a smile as he drew closer and landed his lips perfectly on mine. It sent such a weird sensation through my body, making my nerves tingle. I tried to push him off, but eventually fell into it. I pushed back and then felt his tongue start to trace my lips, which scared me at first. My mouth opened and I soon felt his tongue on mine and I nearly fainted it felt so weird. It sent chills down my spine and gave me goose bumps, but it was still a good feeling.

He backed away, but was still inches away from my face and I said, "So I guess that's a yes."

He joked, "And they call me clueless."

Suddenly his hand fell to my waist and I winced in pain. He quickly retreated, hoping he hadn't hurt me too much, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You forgot."

He caressed my cheek with his lips again and continued down my neck. It felt like butterflies covered me. He pulled away and apologized, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today. I was with Kikyo, but…we really only did talk… You're the only one for me."

I nearly cried at those words. The words I had always wanted to hear. I thought aloud, "I must be dreaming."

He shook his head and pressed his forehead against mine. He stared deep into my eyes and said, "I promise to never leave your side again."

"Ever?" I queried in a mocking voice.

"Ever." He replied.

I joked again, "Are you sure I'm not dreaming."

"Want proof that you're not?" He smirked and got on top of me and grew only inches from my face and everything else.

Miroku and Sango returned and left as soon as they came in. Inuyasha jumped off and ran after them shouting, "Wait! It's not what you think…okay maybe it is! But we didn't do anything!"

I watched him and laughed myself to sleep. When I woke up in the middle of the night, Shippo's feet were directly in my face and kicking me. I pulled them off and pushed him down. I looked over to Inuyasha to make sure he was still there and he was, sound asleep. I smiled and drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up again, the sun was brightly lit in the sky. I stretched my arms and looked over to see that Sango was already awake and Miroku was still sleeping. She gave me the 'be quiet' sign, so I was. When I looked over to where Inuyasha was earlier, though, he was gone. I sat up and winced in pain. Sango walked over to me and tried to keep me still, but I slapped her hands away. I stood up and walked outside.

Sango followed me, "Kagome!"

"I have to find Inuyasha! He promised me…He promised!"

"But you're in pain!"

"I don't care! It hurts more that he'd break his promise to me!"

I fell slightly to the right from the pain, but kept moving forward. The pain from my wounds turned into a burning pain and I collapsed to the ground. I crawled, using my arms to pull me along.

Sango kneeled beside me and grabbed my arms. She pleaded, "Please stop, Kagome!"

I cried, "No! Not until I find Inuyasha!"

My wounds had broken open and blood came trickling through my shirt. I screamed in pain, which woke the entire village and brought them circling me. Sango pulled me up and dangled my right arm over her shoulder. Her eyes had tears in them and she said, "Please stop! You're going to kill yourself!"

"I already feel half-dead. Why not finish me off!?"

Sango laid me down on the bamboo mat in front of Kaede and she mended my wounds once again. Kaede said, "Ye are being as stubborn as Inuyasha."

I soon fell asleep, so my body could heal and the others waited outside. They watched the horizon desperately hoping to see Inuyasha in the distance. Shippo decided to go look for him. He transformed into a pink balloon and floated off with Kilala.

In the afternoon Shippo and Kilala returned. Shippo untransformed and ran towards Sango and Miroku. "I found him!"

"What's he up to?" Sango asked.

"I couldn't really tell, but it looked like he was headed back here and in a hurry I'd say."

Suddenly a tree that happened to be nearby fell over and Inuyasha stood with his Tetsusaiga in hand. He had a shroud of darkness that surrounded him and a depressed, but cynical look on his face.

"Inuyasha? What's he doing now?" Sango asked.

"That's not Inuyasha!" Miroku declared, pulling out some sutras.

"Then who is it?" Shippo asked.

"It's a demon in disguise…perhaps Naraku…" Miroku suggested.

"Get ready! Here he comes!" Sango yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Light that turns to Darkness**

The demon charged at Sango and Miroku with great force and slammed into Miroku's staff. Sango threw her boomerang at the demon, but it quickly jumped out of the way. The boomerang nearly hit Miroku, but he rapidly dodged it.

Shippo pulled out his smashing top and threw it at the demon. It landed smack dab on his head and pummeled him to the ground. His Inuyasha disguise vanished and in its place was a clump of flesh. Miroku examined it and said, "Naraku must have been trying to distract us with this, but I wonder why…"

Sango exclaimed, "Kagome!" She jumped on Kilala along with Miroku and Shippo right behind her. Sango said to Shippo, "Go get Inuyasha!"

Shippo nodded, transformed into a pink balloon, and floated away. While he flew, he saw a swarm of birds flying away and nearly hitting him. He soon reached the spot where he saw Inuyasha earlier and landed. He looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. "Inuyasha!" As Shippo continued to look around he mumbled to himself, "That stupid Inuyasha. Why can't he just stay in one spot? What an idiot!"

Inuyasha walked up behind Shippo and hit him on the head. "What was that?"

Shippo looked up at him angrily and then his eyes softened to tears, "Inuyasha…Kagome's in danger."

He dropped his crossed arms and asked in shock, "What!? What's going on!?"

"Naraku is planning to finish her off, since she didn't die...and he plans to do it right now!"

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's tail and ran towards Kaede's village. When he arrived there, there was a huge fire and dead villagers everywhere. Inuyasha dropped Shippo and charged into Kaede's hut, regardless of the fire.

I was still in there, untouched, wood falling all around me. Kaede had left to go get more herbs for my wounds, so of course I was there alone. Inuyasha ran to my side and lifted my head. "Are you okay?"

I slightly opened my eyes and said, "Inu…yasha…what's going on?"

He smiled, "I'm glad you're alright. I need to get you out of here. Think you can handle being carried?"

I smiled, "If it's by you, then yes."

He lifted me off of the ground and carried me in his arms out of the burning house. When we got outside some of the villagers were trying to put out the fires, but demons started to fall from the sky and attack.

Inuyasha ran me out of the village and left me by the well. "Stay here. I'm gonna go help the villagers."

I nodded my head and said, "Be careful and please come back."

"I will."

"How about you seal that with a kiss so that if you don't you can't blame me for walking away?"

He smirked, "Alright."

He leaned down and first pressed his forehead to mine and then moved his face down to my mouth and landed a kiss on my trembling lips. He pulled away and ran off into the faraway flames. "My hero…" I whispered as he grew farther and farther away. I smirked and said to myself, "The perfect excuse for a free kiss."

Sango and Miroku soon arrived and they fought the demons and helped put out the fire. They were only lowly demons, so it didn't take long, especially with Miroku's wind tunnel and Inuyasha's wind scar.

Inuyasha came running back to me afterward, but I was nowhere to be found. He started to chase after my scent, but Miroku grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't stop me, Miroku. I have to save Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ah. So you did remember her name." Sango sneered.

Inuyasha cocked his head and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sango shook her head and said, "Never mind."

Miroku explained, "Listen, Inuyasha. Naraku's trying to kill you too. I think you should take Sango and me with you!"

"No way! I can handle Naraku. You two stay here!" Inuyasha shouted and ran off, before Miroku could stop him again.

Meanwhile Naraku had locked me up in a dark room where not even a light could penetrate the darkness. I could barely breathe and I couldn't exactly fall asleep in my position. I was chained up against a slick, wet stone wall after all. I could see that I wasn't the only one in there. I heard footsteps and the clanking of a metal object.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I asked.

My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and in the corner of the room was Kohaku. He walked towards me and said quietly, "Shh…" He looked around the room and brought out a key from his kimono. He unlocked the chain lock and untwined me.

I looked at him confused. "Have you regained your memory, Kohaku?"

He didn't answer, but led me to a small secret passage. "Go in there. It will lead you outside."

I smiled and went in. As I did, he covered up the hole in the wall. I crawled on all fours until I saw a light coming through a crack. I pushed it and escaped from the endless darkness. Unfortunately for me, that landed me at a different part of the castle. Kagura caught me there and locked me in a different room. At least this one had some light. Naraku walked in and laughed, "Tried to escape, huh? I don't know how you got out, but you won't get out again!"

A glowing light protruded from the ground and Naraku placed me over it. I couldn't move any of my limbs again and I growled, "You won't get away with this! Inuyasha will save me!"

Naraku laughed, "That's the purpose of why you're here. You won't ever see that half-demon again."

"What!?"

Inuyasha burst through the ceiling and landed in front of me. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! Don't come near me. If you do, then you'll be devoured too!"

Inuyasha drew his sword and yelled, "Damn you Naraku! What are you doing to her!?"

"Sending her somewhere where you'll never be able to reach her!" Naraku laughed.

_Wait…does Naraku have a thing for me…Ewww! Gross!!_ I stuck out my tongue at that thought. When I looked down, I saw the light was up to my knees. "Ah! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked over to me and demanded, "Naraku, stop this! I'm your opponent not her!"

Naraku smirked, "I'll stop…on one condition."

"Depends…what is it?"

He held out a small object to Inuyasha. "Take this shikon shard!"

It suddenly hit me to what Naraku was really aiming at, "Inuyasha! Don't do it!"

"Why the hell not? It's a shikon shard."

Inuyasha grabbed it from Naraku's hands and I dropped my head. Inuyasha yelled, "Now! Let Kagome go!"

I blushed, _He said my name…_

Naraku shook his head and said, "I don't think so. Once she disappears, you will go too."

"What!?"

"That's the shard those two foolish lovers made a promise on and look where they are now…dead."

"Grrrr…damn you, Naraku!"

"Hmm…wait…I could make this more interesting. Let's see if it really works. Kagura!"  
Kagura drew her fan and nodded her head. "Dance of Blades!" Inuyasha dodged them, but they headed straight for me. Luckily, my neck was only scathed.

"Kagome, are you alright!?"

"Inuyasha! Your neck!"

As my neck was bleeding, his was as well, even though he wasn't hit. Naraku noticed something was wrong however. "Why aren't you disappearing Inuyasha? That girl is already half gone!"

Inuyasha looked to me in shock and only saw my waist up. He ran to me, but I stopped him. "Sit!" When he fell to the ground I felt the pain that he did. "Wow that really hurts."

Inuyasha looked up and remarked, "See?"

The light soon engulfed my entire body and I vanished. The last thing I saw was Inuyasha standing up and grabbing my wrist. But as the light ate it away, he realized he was only holding air. Tears filled my eyes and I cried out, "Inuyasha, please don't leave me! Inuyasha!"

Once again, darkness surrounded me. I walked around and soon fell into an even deeper darkness. The air around me faded and I felt like was being suffocated. That's all I remember from there.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Lonely Days**

**Author's note: This entire story is being told by Kagome. Even the parts where she wasn't there. Everyone told her what happened, so that she knew later and is retelling it now. Kapeesh? Glad that's settled. Back to the story.**

I awoke in the well and climbed out. I rubbed my head and looked around. _Where am I?_ As I looked around, I noticed that I was home again. I ran to the house and went inside.

"Mom! Gramps! Sota!" I yelled.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw a note on the counter. It said,

_Dear Kagome, _

_We've gone out for a bit. We should be back soon. No wild parties and do your homework. See you when we get back._

_Mom, Grandpa, and Sota_

I folded it up and said, "Great…I'm all alone. Wait! Why wasn't Hojo mentioned? Is he still here?"

I searched the entire house, but he was nowhere to be found. I scratched my head and thought it was weird that he wasn't here.

I was so bored that I called Eri, but she didn't answer her phone. When I called Yuka, her phone seemed to be busy.

"Great. Now I am all alone! Someone save me!"

I walked up to my room and was half-expecting to see Inuyasha to appear, but he didn't. I guess he thought I needed some time to myself. "I don't! I don't!"

School was out for the summer now, so I was alone for what seemed like years. My friends never came over and my family still hadn't come home. Even Inuyasha hadn't come for me. And while no one came I rotted away reading some books and watching some TV here and there.

Another day passed and I marked it on the calendar, "Another day without happiness or friends…"

"Hmm…maybe I should call these my lonely days. Say I could make that a book." I smiled.

I looked at my phone to see if anyone had called which of course, no one had. If the phone did ring, it was either a telemarketer or someone for grandpa. I wanted to go back to the feudal era, but didn't because I was too stubborn to and I was still waiting for Inuyasha.

Sitting alone, it grew too quiet for me. I took out my karaoke and started singing out of boredom. All of a sudden, the phone rang and I ran to it, hoping it to be someone I knew. I was too slow to see the caller id and a creepy voice sounded on it. "Hello Kagome. I hope your alone time isn't killing you."

"That voice! It couldn't be!"

"No one can last too long without anyone. They might go mad. Hope that you aren't too crazy for me to handle."

"Curse you Naraku!" I yelled at the phone.

"There's no way out of that world. And you're forever doomed to be locked there and alone!"

The phone clicked off and I shook my head. I ran outside and screamed, "Where is everyone!? Hello!!"

No one answered. Not a sound was heard. No birds, cars, no nothing. I shook my head and ran to Hojo's house. I pounded on his door and it swung open. I ran through the house screaming for him, but no one replied. I ran back outside and ran to the well. I jumped in and nothing happened. When I climbed out I was still in my time.

"What's going on!? Why can't I go back!? What is this creepy place!?"

I broke down into tears and heard a voice in my head say, "Be strong Kagome. I know you can do it. You aren't alone!"

I stood up and wiped the tears away. I yelled to the sky, "You lose Naraku! I may be lonely, but I'm not alone! Or so that's what a voice in my head said just now." _Yikes I am losing my mind._ I thought to myself and shook my head.

I went back inside and stuck my tongue out at the phone. I grabbed a nearby book off the shelf and read about demons and dreams. I wanted so badly to escape that realm where I was kept prisoner, but I had no idea how.

As I read the book I figured out how to escape that terribly empty place. If Naraku could speak through the phone, then that meant there was a way out. I ran to my school to see if there was a black hole like the one mentioned in the demon book, but there wasn't. I thought maybe at WacDonalds then, but there wasn't one there either.

"C'mon black hole! Come and devour me! Get me out of here!"

I went back to the book and it said, "It may take a month to appear. Time passes by like normal time."

I shook my head. "This is unbelievable! I have to wait an entire month to get back! You have got to be kidding me!"

I tried to control myself and finally did once I reached a computer. I started to type what had happened to me so far and my will, just in case. Suddenly the ground shook and I looked out the window. Outside was a terrible storm. The streets were flooded with water, so I couldn't go anywhere.

"What!? Trying to kill me!? You might take me out of my misery!"

I decided to sleep and wake up later or not wake up. I did wake up though and to a terribly bright sun, which dried the drenched sidewalk.

I looked at the calendar and sighed, "At least I only have two days to go."

_I forgot that it's already been 29 days._ I thought to myself. I watched as a small vortex started to appear near the well. The next day the well house had been engulfed. I figured that was enough for me. I grabbed my back pack and walked to it, ready to jump. Then that voice resounded in my head, "Kagome…shoot an arrow first, otherwise you'll just be sucked into the darkness again."

I shook my head and said, "I don't have any arrows though. Wait! I do!"

I ran to the archery school and grabbed two arrows and a bow and then I raced back to the well. "I'm getting my exercise at least." I joked to myself.

I aimed the arrow at the black hole and then released it. A large light shot out and I figured that I could jump in now, so I did. As I did a pinkish light absorbed me down wards and I had no idea what was going on or where I was going, but it had to be better than that place. My head hit something and I fainted.

When I awoke I found myself in a grassy field and smiled, "If this is a cursed realm, that's fine with me. I can live here."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a familiar voice, "Then why don't you stay here?"

"Inuyasha!" I gasped and grabbed onto him. "I missed you so much!"

He smiled and held me in his arms. "Where were you, you idiot?"

I backed away from him and glared, "Who are you calling an idiot? It wasn't my fault that I was absorbed by a light and sent to an evil lonely realm." He didn't say anything and just kept staring at me. "What?" I asked.

He smiled, "It's just good to see you. I thought I really lost you this time."

I shook my head, "I'm tougher than Naraku thinks. If he wants to send me somewhere bad, he can just leave me in that dark and dirty cell."

Inuyasha shook his head and leaned in on me and gently swept his lips across mine. He then stood up and walked away. I followed him and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going!?"

"I didn't get off easy from Naraku's…" Inuyasha looked at me with pain in his eyes.

I circled him and asked worriedly, "Where are you hurt!?"

He shook his head and said, "Not that…He took the shard back, so that if I hurt him…I hurt you…"

I growled, "That jerk! He makes me so sick!"

Inuyasha grabbed onto me again and said, "It's okay. I'll get it back and then we can live together. You said yourself that you like it better here."

"That's because I have you." I smiled.

He moved in and was about to kiss me again and I corrected myself, "And all of our other friends here."

He backed away and said, "Yeah I guess you're right. If I had been stuck in your world I don't think I could've made it. There's not many trees to climb and there's barely any space to run."

I petted his head, "Who's a good boy?"

He said angrily, "Stop treating me like a dog!"

I smiled and we both walked back to the village, reading ourselves for the battle against Naraku. We were going to get that shard back at the very least and destroy it no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

**Delay**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. I couldn't think of what to write and wanted to start other fanfics. But I am back and writing again! If you have any ideas for me, please let me know. I will give you credit. Chao!**

But that would have to wait. We had more preparations to make than we thought we did. I had to make a lot more arrows, Inuyasha had to sharpen his sword, Miroku had to sharpen his staff, and the list goes on. Inuyasha sulked in the corner of Kaede's hut and glared at the lot of us.

"We don't have time to make all of these preparations." Inuyasha debated.

Miroku shook his head and disagreed, "If we don't we won't be in top fighting shape."

"Feh. I don't need you guys to tag along. I can handle Naraku myself."

I shook my head, "We're coming whether you like it or not."

Sango yelled, "Yeah! And some of us want their own revenge!"

"Tfft. Fine. If you get injured don't blame me though."

Shippo said to himself, "No promises."

Inuyasha twitched his ears and chased Shippo around the room. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. While the commotion was going on, I went outside to clear my mind. I didn't want to think of Naraku anymore. I had thought of the big fight too long now. I heard Shippo run out behind me and jump up onto my shoulder.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just nervous about Naraku...you know?"

He nodded. "Yeah...but we're not ready yet and Inuyasha can't find any trace of Naraku."

"Yeah I know."

"So...you wanna go for a swim or something? Let's try and have fun while we can." Shippo smiled.

I nodded, "Sure. Let's ask Sango if she wants to come too."

Shippo smiled and walked back into the hut with me to get Sango. After that all three of us went to a nearby lake. I handed Sango an extra swimsuit and we changed and then waded in. We splashed at Shippo and talked a lot. That is, until we heard something russling in the bushes. I walked over to them and looked around and shrugged. When I turned around there was a young boy standing behind Sango and Shippo.

"Sango!" I pointed behind her.

She turned around and asked the boy, "Who are you?"

The boy said nothing but moved slowly forwards. Sango drew back and stood beside me, Shippo following behind her. Suddenly the boy fell over in front of us with an arrow sticking out of his back. It was glowing a blackish purple.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

Sango shook her head, "I'm not sure. But it looks like he was shot by someone. You should go get Inuyasha. I'll examine the boy."

"Right." I changed and then ran to get Inuyasha.

When I got back to the village, Inuyasha jumped down from a tree and stood in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"There's an injured boy. There is a glowing arrow on his back."

Inuyasha pulled me onto his back and ran to where Sango was waiting. When we got back we noticed that the boy's back was completely hardened and a dark purple color. Sango shook her head, "I don't know what's going on. Something's spreading throughout his body."

Inuyasha put me down and walked over to the boy. "We should let Kaede look at him." As Inuyasha touched the boy's wrist his hand was burned. "Ouch!" He winced and grew angry. "What the hell?"

I looked at Inuyasha's hand and said, "Maybe it's a virus that affects demons."

"But this boy is human." Shippo said.

Inuyasha looked at the boy closer and said, "Maybe not. He could be a half demon."

Sango looked at his feet and saw that there were claws on them. "He's right."

Sango picked the boy up and slung him over her shoulder. "I'll carry him there. Inuyasha you take Kagome and Shippo back."

"Tfft. No way." He grabbed her by her arm and jumped upwards above the trees.

When we made it back to the village Kaede and Miroku greeted us and led us back into the hut. Sango set the boy down in front of Kaede and then sat next to Miroku. The tension in the room only grew as much as the silence did. Kaede put her hand on his forehead and closed her eye. A few moments passed and Kaede's eye creeped open and she looked at us.

"This is worse than I thought."

Miroku asked, "Is this the work of a black priestess?"

She shook her head, "No...it's much worse."

Shippo asked curiously, "What's worse than a black priestess?"

Kaede was silent for a moment and then answered, "This is a demonic virus that swept through the land years ago. It killed any demon that it came in contact with."

"But this boy is a half demon." Sango said.

"That just means that the effects work faster. They still have demon blood coursing through their veins." Kaede explained.


End file.
